


Lightless

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing to fear from the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightless

They had been sitting in the dark for an hour before Haruhi spoke.

"I think I understand," she said.

Nekozawa was a grey blur beside her, a shadow amongst shadows. "You do?" he asked, the joy in his voice undisguised.

She did, or at least almost did. There was a peace here, a benevolent silence that made her daylight troubles seem small and far away. The darkness seemed all there was. When she surrendered and allowed herself to be immersed in it, it blocked out everything else.

"It's..." She paused, struggling to find the right word that wouldn't sound too maudlin or make him think she was making it up.

"Comforting?" he suggested.

She thought he was smiling, but couldn't be sure through the silent, gentle gloom. "I suppose. In a way."

Haruhi still didn't know why he asked her to do this with him, let alone why she'd said yes, but she no longer regretted it. There was something healing about sitting next to someone who couldn't see her, but who accepted her as she was without needing to.

There was a long, sweet silence then, utterly undemanding, until Nekozawa spoke again.

"Next week," he began hesitantly. "... would you like to do this again?"

 _No_ rose to her lips instinctively, but she swallowed it and thought for a moment, and then said "All right."

She could see that this silent, warm darkness had much to teach her, and if there was anything Haruhi loved, it was to learn.

"Good, said Nekozawa, and moved his hand so it lay warm and hesitant atop hers.

Haruhi had never been afraid of the dark.

**X**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tsubaki_hana  
> Prompt: why darkness is beautiful


End file.
